I would Die for you
by Aniviel
Summary: This is a play-off of a famous bookplaywrighttheme...it's my favorite, i have a good feeling about this one. Check it out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I guess I don't own these? Bah I'm so lost  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The night air was damp and the setting was lonely. She peered over her balcony at the busy street below and watched as many couples held onto each other as they pressed through the darkness. A nearby streetlamp flickered endlessly and cast shadows from passing pedestrians upon the street every three seconds. An extremely handsome boy glanced up the side of the building, and met eyes with Alyson. A chill went through her as she smiled a sincere smile. Why was she smiling? Internally everything felt right, for the split second that she saw him. He smiled at her, wanting to know who she was. She longed for his smile, longed for his touch. Immediate attraction. Fatal Attraction Gunshots. The boy ran away and everything was as bland as it was before. Who was that guy? Alyson had so many questions wandering through her mind.  
"Time for dinner now Alyson" She heard her mother call to her from downstairs. Alyson closed her eyes and took a deep and invigorating breath before turning to head down for dinner. The old wooden staircase was neatly polished and her house was of a nice stature. The house itself was spacious and beautiful, the family; known by most.  
"I heard something about that boy from the Caprice family." The mother stated as she put a mouthful of chicken into her mouth. Alyson peered up at her, pretending to be interested. "I've told you this, and I'll tell you again Alyson. Stay away from that family. They are nothing but trouble and you and I both know this." Mother said as she sipped her drink and began again, "I was at the market today, and I overheard some highly respected women talking about the Caprice boy. He evidently broke into someone's home and stole their most prized jewelry from their collection. This does not surprise me as he has a criminal record. That family as I've said before and will say again many times before I die, is nothing but trouble and none of you are to even glance in their direction. Our family doesn't meddle in such activities. Entiendes?" She finished with a stern and surprised look painted in her weathered eyes.  
"Entiendes" The three children stated simultaneously. Alyson glanced at her older brother before taking another bite of her dinner.  
"Oh, and the Caprice family's daughter.She's nothing but trouble too!" Mother continued. Alyson's older brother Colin rolled his eyes and mother saw. "You don't roll your eyes at me. She's trouble! She sleeps around, does drugs, and steals things just like her brothers."  
"Mom, you don't have to worry. We talk about this all of the time.I'm not interested in her. I have a girlfriend anyway and I would never think about dating someone from the Caprice family."  
"Good" The mother finished seeming pleased with herself. Alyson continued eating as father never said a word, but stared intently at his full plate of food.  
"Excuse me" The father finally said, his voice drawing everything to a screeching halt. He stood up, six feet two inches of pure muscle and hate. Ever since one of the Caprice family members killed one of his great forefathers hundreds of years ago, hatred has run between the two families ever since. Father was ashamed of Alyson, for he wanted to breed an army of men who could stand up for themselves and fight for the family. Death would be brought to both of their families.this hatred running too deep and most of the members in both families have no idea what for. Alyson excused herself from the table too, as she strolled over to the sink to drop her plate in. Two gunshots. A wailing scream. Alyson dropped to the floor as Father had taught her to do many times before. The family room glass window was shattered as Father lay limp on the floor. A familiar color of scarlet spread across the sanguinary covered carpet. Father was hit. Mother gasped and fell to the floor as another gunshot was heard. More shattering of glass windows. Hell on earth.  
  
Yeah, I started this one this morning. The whole Romeo and Juliet theme has been on my mind for awhile.I even have it as my desktop background! Holy cow I need a life. This one makes me happy. I'm hoping this story will be dayum good! I heart you guys as Ashley would say (even though Ashley, you're the only one posting) but I appreciate it. Thanks a bunches! Let me know how you like this one so far. 


	2. This is not the endyet

Disclaimer: I guess I no own this either  
  
"Enjoy your first day back at school Alyson. Don't forget what I've taught you these many years. Don't take any shortcuts home either.stay with the crowd. If anything happens, you know to call me right away." Mother said as she straightened Alyson's collar and sent her off down the sidewalk. Alyson turned around and smiled sweetly at her mother. Colin ran over to Alyson's side and protectively walked her three blocks to where her school was located.  
"So this is it. Last year huh?" Colin said as he peered around them for any immediate signs of danger.  
"Yeah." Alyson responded sweetly as she smiled ahead of her.  
"That was a close call with Father the other night wasn't it"  
"I was so scared. I'm glad he was only hit in his arm. I guess the shock made him pass out." Alyson responded concerned. "I hope that never happens again"  
"It will."  
"God help us" Alyson finished as Colin turned away and left Alyson to walk to her class by herself. The hallways were white, filled with red painted lockers and anxious students. A familiar face bobbed in and out of the mass of people. Alyson strained to see him or her, but to no avail. She finally reached her distant classroom, and opened the waiting door. A few students were silently sitting in their desks as Alyson smiled and walked to her own. She took a seat, and quietly waited for everyone else to come in. The bell rang. Everyone took their seat. The teacher began his speech and about five minutes into it, the classroom door flung open and a familiar face entered the room. It was him. The guy she had seen from the balcony the day her father was shot. A chill of happiness spread through her body as she smiled like no tomorrow. An empty seat lies next to her. The teacher glanced disapprovingly at the boy for coming in late.  
"I'm sorry I'm late" He said with a wry smile  
"I thought we had this discussion last year" The teacher continued as the boy walked away and took a seat next to Alyson. He glanced at her with a sincere smile and she felt instant chemistry. They stared into each others eyes for a moment and the world seemed to stop. Everything revolved around them.life was perfect. Alyson smiled earnestly as this mystery boy smiled back. She felt a million emotions all mixed into one. He felt the same way. "Mr. Caprice. Did you hear me?" Alyson's heart skipped a beat. The world suddenly collapsed around her, she felt so much for the one guy she could never be with.she knew everything about him and had no idea what he looked like. Alyson looked away, breaking their eye contact with one another, shattering the reoccurring dreams she's had about him since the day he glanced at her from the balcony. The teacher began role call, every student muttered "here" as they heard their name. The Caprice boy continued to stare at Alyson, admiring her and her beauty. He had never seen anything so fair and pure. Beautiful light blonde straight hair and shimmering blue eyes. When he looked in her eyes he felt nothing but pure innocence. Untouchable innocence. "Alyson Stunner?"  
"Here" Alyson said as she glanced yet again at the Caprice boy. His eyes dilated as he heard her name. Stunner. He shouldn't even look at her; hell he shouldn't even be in the same school as her. Yet she was so gorgeous. He was extremely handsome. So damn untouchable.but who would want to touch something so hated anyway. Not either of them. She hated him, and he hated her. They flashed each other one last glance of hope, then turned away from each other; hopeless and saddened. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah it's another chapter. Bah I'm beginning to have fun with this one! Hehe let me know if I should write more. Gracias mi amores! 


	3. Why must one feel this way

"Is everything Ok Alyson?" Father asked as Alyson slumped down into the living room chair and reluctantly clicked on the television.  
"Everything is perfect, Father." Alyson said sarcastically, but unbeknownst to her father. The vision of his dark brown eyes peering into hers.so perfect. No. She cant have these thoughts about her family's worst enemy. Why her? Why couldn't she feel this way about someone else? Alyson's eyes began to swell with forming tears as she picked up her belongings and pressed upstairs.  
"Alyson wait" She could hear her father say to her as she continued the long journey up the never ending staircase. She wanted to be enclosed in darkness, enclosed in the darkness of her own deepest thoughts. The balcony. Maybe he would be there again, and all worries would leave her presence for the split second their eyes would meet. Alyson flung open the large French doors that led to her balcony, and let the breeze consume her. She shut her eyes, imagining the night that she first saw him.the Caprice boy. So perfect, so untouchable. She wanted most what she could never have. She opened her eyes to see another pair of eyes staring at her. Richard. Her heart skipped a beat as she ran back inside to get away from his peering eyes. Wandering eyes. Disgusting glare of Richard Hennesy. The doorbell rang and Alyson immediately knew who was standing before it. It wasn't the Caprice boy.  
"Alyson honey, you have a visitor" Alyson heard her mother's voice reverberate throughout the house.  
"I'm not available" Alyson screamed back as she rushed around her room, thinking of a way to not face Richard. Why did he have to be so in love with her? She never gave him a moment to believe that anything would spark between them. Maybe in some way, shape, or form, he had gotten the wrong idea. Her heart began to beat faster as she hopelessly gave up and glanced at the wall to wall mirror in front of her. She wasn't anything special in her own eyes, how could she be special to another?  
"Alyson" Richard said as he stood in the doorway, staring intently at Alyson. Alyson jumped as Richard startled her, then grabbed a nearby shirt and held it up to her chest.  
"Why are you here?" She said coldly, yet not wanting to hurt his feelings.  
"I just came to bring you something", Richard said as he held out a familiar jewelry box. "It's a necklace. My mother gave it to me to give to the one I love. I'm giving it to you."  
"Richard, no. Don't even bring that over here because you and I both know, I wont be wearing it." Alyson said as she took a step back towards the balcony doors.  
"I know it doesn't mean anything to you, but it would help me know that my mother's wish came true. You don't have to ever wear it, just take it. It would help me rest better if I knew the one I loved most, held the necklace my mother loved most."  
"Why don't you save it for your wife?"  
"Because you are my wife" Richard finished as he set the jewelry box on her dresser and took a few steps toward Alyson.  
"Don't come over here either. Take the box with you, and don't think that I'll ever marry you. I don't love you, understand this."  
"I understand. Just give it time." Richard said as he blew her a kiss and exited Alyson's room. Alyson peered over at the box which was now resting on her dresser, and a shudder of disgust shook her body. Why couldn't she feel for him what she had for the Caprice boy? She hated him so, why would she ever have thoughts about loving him in the first place? 'You're going to marry the Caprice boy' she said aloud to herself. Suddenly, realizing what she had just uttered, her face twisted with abhorrence as she shook her head and let out a silent scream. 'No!' The balcony. She needed some fresh air, and a fresh atmosphere to do some thinking. She opened the proverbial doors and stepped outside onto the balcony that she knew too well. Many nights did she spend out there, wishing upon a star to bring her beloved to her one night where they can stare at the stars and dream pleasant dreams. Think pleasant thoughts. Live a pleasant life. Alyson glanced down in the street and noted how many couples she saw. The same flickering street light illuminated the area every three seconds. She recognized a few of the pedestrians and waved when they noticed her looming above. A smile spread across her face; a fake smile. The Caprice boy. He dodged glances as he slid in and out among the walking pedestrians. Alyson's heart dropped through the floor. Her smile faded and she longed to see him, to see him glance up at her with eager eyes. Why wasn't he looking? She silently screamed to herself again and wanted so badly to peer into his eyes. No. He was her worst enemy, she scolded herself. He hates me, she repeated over and again. He turned, and found himself looking up at her balcony. There she was, in all of her glory, staring right back at him. He smiled faintly as his heart did a dance inside of him. The whole world stopped for the split second that he looked into her eyes. How he hated her, and how she hated him. The flickering of the street lamp brought him back down to earth, as he turned and continued his walk down the sidewalk. Alyson turned and walked back inside. Hate and love all mixed into one. She never dreamed life would be this hard.  
  
Yep, another chapter. I love writing! I'm lost though, I don't like how I messed myself up with the school thing. I don't want them to see each other all of the time! Bah I'm so lost. I'm really new at this writing ordeal! Ha let me know how its going. ( Mwah I heart you guys. 


	4. Dangerous games

Disclaimer: Do not own thissssssssssss  
  
"Aaron, are you ok honey?" Mother asked the boy who was moping around the house and shuffling his feet in a manner that was unnecessary.  
"I'm fine. Rough first day mom" Aaron responded as the vision of the girl standing on her balcony haunted him. Something about her made him want her. She was untouchable. He tried to get her out of his mind, but it was impossible. He could never be with her and he knew this, but why did he feel so much all at once when he looked into her hating eyes? Because he didn't see hate in her eyes. He saw hope, love, purity, and innocence. He would talk to her despite his parents' extensive requests. He would get to know her as much as he possibly could, as much as she would possibly let him. A smile spread itself across his lips as he thought of her. The only one who was out of his reach was the only one he wanted.  
  
"Good morning class" The teacher said as he sat down in his seat and buried his face in an invigorating mystery book. The class was silent. "Do your own stuff, it's a free day" The class came alive. Everyone turned to another and started talking. Alyson could feel the presence of the Caprice boy next to her. Aaron. She smiled lightly, hiding her raging emotions inside.  
"Psst" Aaron whispered to Alyson who bent over to get something out of her bag. She perked up, not looking directly at him, but at an object in the front of the room. Aaron knew she was listening, but didn't want to look. "Take this"  
"What is it?" Alyson finally said as she looked into his deep brown eyes. The world stopped, everything was once again perfect. Was this love? Love that she would never know.  
"It's my cell phone number and an ice cream shop address on the outskirts of the city. Meet me there after school." Aaron dared to say, unknowing of her ultimate reaction.  
"I don't know Aaron" Alyson responded as she accepted the sheet of paper he had offered to her. She knew deep down inside she longed to flee to that place in the afternoon. Aaron stared at her intensely, admiring her soft features. He noticed how when she smiled, she had dimples; but only when she smiled truly. "My family."  
"Mine too" Aaron reassured her.  
"But if they found out then we'd be in big trouble"  
"It's worth a try, don't you think? Take a walk on the dangerous side."  
"I don't walk on that side" Alyson said as she turned away and put the paper in her bag. Her eyes pierced the window, where she met eyes with another again. Her Father.  
  
Alyson went straight to meet Aaron at Jerico's ice cream parlor after school. When she saw him waiting for her, her heart fluttered and sweat poured from every part of her body. Why was she feeling like this? She felt like running away. I can't meet Aaron sweating like this. What if I start to smell to him, she thought all flustered. Too late, Aaron spotted her and started to come over. "Hi", he said. Aaron felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He felt like throwing up and peeing all at once. He had never felt like this before. Alyson looked beautiful. She was wearing a light pink shirt and a white peasant skirt. Her hair was down with soft waves flowing throughout her long, silky blonde hair. Aaron could smell her sweet perfume floating in the air. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. What is Aaron staring at?, Alyson thought as her and Aaron sat down at a cozy booth. Was he reevaluating his decision to taking her out? she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the waiter who came over to take their order. What could she eat? Would she look like a pig to Aaron? She looked over and Aaron and he gave her the most reassuring smile. "I'll have the double fudge brownie sundae", Alyson said. She started to feel better about how they were treating each other though they were lifelong rivals. Aaron looked at Alyson. He took a chance and reached over to hold her hand. His hand was perfect, smooth and warm. Alyson felt nervous, but wanted to hold his hand. She felt comfortable, yet unsure. She glanced up into his bright green eyes as they locked together. Inseparable. Alyson noted how his eyes were beautiful, captivating and mysterious. His skin was flawless, tan and amazing. His lips were perfect, cherry red and seducible. She leaned forward, still staring into his green eyes which reminded her of green grapes. Their faces were so close she could feel his breath on her mouth. She kissed him lightly, surprised. She shut her eyes as he lunged for another yet longer kiss. It was perfect. His saliva tasted warm and sweet. Her body felt as though it was melting away from her. She felt his hand tapping her on her shoulder. "Ma'm, here's your ice-cream", the waiter said handing her the sundae she ordered. Oh man! It had all been a daydream. She looked over at Aaron who was starting to eat his desert. Aaron looked back at Alyson. He wondered if she knew what he was thinking. Would she think it was too forward to want to kiss her? He felt that somehow she was special, more special than any of the other girls he had dated. Something about her intrigued him to the fullest. Why? They ate in utter silence, and utter bliss. "I imagined you were a hideous whore" Aaron finally said, breaking the bliss of the moment. Alyson laughed uneasily, knowing she thought only bad things about him too. "I heard you were a narcissistic fool who spent time in jail and robbed people all of the time." Alyson responded with a smile. Aaron laughed, threw his head back and squinted his eyes as he did so. Alyson watched him as he did this, realizing how attractive he really is. My enemy is a hideous fiend, not a gorgeous gentleman, she said to herself. She looked into his eyes and felt that she needed him. He put his hand on top of hers again as he peered into her blue eyes. He wanted to take her home. He wanted so much just to hold her. How he hated her so. How he loved her so. What? He didn't love her. He took his hand off of hers and leaned back in the booth, still staring into her eyes. She leaned back in her seat and glared out of the window. Someone stared at her. Who was he? Why were people always staring at her? "Shit" Aaron said as he grabbed Alyson's hand and dragged her to the floor just in time to dodge a flying bullet. The glass from the window shattered all around them. "What's going on?" Alyson screamed as she scurried away, following Aaron towards the kitchen door. "They saw you with me, and now they're trying to kill you" Aaron said as he pushed Alyson into the kitchen first, then helped her stand up and run. Alyson didn't know if she should trust Aaron or not, she felt so vulnerable. Being chased by someone with a gun and for what? They didn't know each other. Why should she all of a sudden trust her worst enemy? She stopped running and stared at Aaron who pushed open the back door. "Let's go! He's going to come in here, we gotta dip now!" He screamed, reaching out for her hand. She let it fall to her side, not allowing herself to trust him. "Come on Alyson!" A single gunshot. Alyson leaped for Aaron's hand as he pushed her through the open door and turned around for Aaron. He fell to the floor as another gunshot sounded, and the back kitchen door slammed shut; leaving Alyson outside alone, lost, and scared.  
  
"I heard something today, I'm actually glad about." Mother said at dinner while Alyson helplessly peered at the salt lying on the table. "I heard that the younger Caprice boy was shot today. They found him at Jericho's Ice Cream shop." She continued as she popped in a mouthful of potatoes. Father glared at Alyson, knowing what he saw through the classroom window. Alyson avoided eye contact with her father, but felt his gazing eyes pierce her skin relentlessly. "Excuse me" Alyson said as she backed her chair away from the table politely and brought her dinner plate over to the sink. The family watched her in silence as she treaded upstairs with a long look on her lively face. Alyson rested upon her feather-top beige bed and melted into the comforter. She shut her eyes and envisioned Aaron as he rested his hand upon hers. She smiled willingly, wanting to hold him close to her. Love at first sight. She never did believe in that until now, and now it was only him that she could ever think of. Alyson turned over in her bed, and faced the wall which held a life-size picture of an angel staring at the sunset. She felt that one day, she and her love will sit and stare at the sunset, holding each other tightly. Her cell phone began to ring. She slowly picked herself up and sauntered over to her backpack to get her cell phone. "Hello?" She said quietly into the receiver. "Shh, it's me. I got your number from Richard" a Familiar voice reverberated through her wanting ears. "Aaron?!" 


	5. Truth Unveiled

Ashley's section…woo hoo I love it Ash! You're such a good writer, I envy you! Gah!

"Shh, it's me. I got your number from Richard" a Familiar voice reverberated through her wanting ears. 

"Aaron?!"  But even then as she held the phone to her disbelieving ear she could hear the heavy footsteps of her father as they walked back and forth across the floor of the downstairs.  Immediately she dropped her voice to a whisper, "What are you doing!"

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

Alyson, trying to pay attention to both the footsteps and the phone could feel her pulse elevating to a rate it had never before known.  If she were caught… "Yes, I'm fine!  But I have to go!"

"What?  Don't you care if I am okay?"

"Aaron!  Do you even know the risk you are taking?  If my father found out…"

"So you do care about me then?" she could almost hear his smile; that enchanting smile that made her melt.  But she could also hear the footfalls as they ascended the rickety stairs.  

"Aaron!"

"Answer the question."

With furtive glances towards the door she decided it best not to belabor.  "Yes, okay I do!"  

"Great want to go out with me again?"

"Aaron!"  After that afternoon, what reason did he have to think she would want to even see him again?  The fact that she did was entirely beside the point.

"Yes or no?"

The footsteps were advancing down the hall toward her room.  Oh God!  

"Alyson…"

Against her better judgment she found herself saying, "Y-yes."  

"Great see you tomorrow then!"  There was a click as Aaron hung up the phone.  Alyson hastily placed the phone back on the receiver as her door creaked open.  She whirled around to find herself face to face with her father.  

"Who was that?"

Alyson stared at the phone as if it held the answer.  "Me-Melissa."

Her father stared into her eyes piercingly trying to discern if this was truth or deception while all the while Alyson prayed that her own eyes did not betray her.  

"What did _Melissa want?"  his hard eyes bore down upon Alyson callously.  _

"She wanted to know the math homework."  It was odd, as Alyson was not the type to lie, that the lies began to roll from her tongue as if they had in fact been truth.   "She forgot that we had a quiz tomorrow.  I daresay she would have been happier with book work."

Her father's eyes narrowed in irritation.  He had the feeling he was being lied to but could not prove it; he pursued a new topic.  "What did that boy give you in class this morning?"

"A note.  Not too sure what it said though; I threw it out.  I don't have time for meddling with boys.  My studies come first you know."

Not satisfied with her answer her father grabbed her shoulder powerfully and pinned her firmly against her dresser.  "_Don't! toy with me young lady!  I know very well who that was as do you and do not tell me that you don't!"_

"But Father I-" but her words were cut short by the backside of her fathers hand.  

In a deep growl almost directly into her ear, her father said, "If I ever catch you any where near that boy again, I promise you, you will be off to a Boarding school in France and it will be the last any one sees of him _Ever!"  _

He left his daughter collapsed in a heap on the floor, the malice of his words stinging almost as much as her cheek.  Was this her curse?  To be denied the only thing she had ever really wanted.  It was bad enough that she had so easily become smitten by the enemy, but to have his fate resting in her hands.  

Her father had sworn murder, and he was a man of his word.  What had this boy done to any of them?  Nothing!  Was she really to be punished for something people had done ages before she was even a thought?  Blood for blood, an eye for an eye, would this not stop until the whole world was dead?  Would not something smite this madness?  

No, she was trapped; trapped by the very confines of the prison that was her existence.  How could she go forth from here?  Was there really any where to go?

Yeah yeah I know…the best chapter so far huh? Es muy bien Ashley! J Hehe Well, we need some reviews! Por Favor, I'll change the thinga-ma-bob that I placed this under…gah ok, yearbook! Bye


	6. Last Wishes

Disclaimer: Grr I don't own this I was told to say…heh

            Aaron walked out of his front door, and onto the gloomy city street. He longed to see Alyson and feel her arms around him. He longed to kiss her, and taste her sweet lips. Everything was perfect when they were together; well, almost. His family hated her, and would do anything and everything in their power to prevent anything from happening between them. Her family despised him with everything they contain, and would go to any measure to prevent her from falling in love with him. How could this work? Aaron knew he had to have her; she was the one for him. He felt it in her glare, he smelled it in the air, he knew. 

"Aaron, you need to do your homework now" Aaron's mother yelled from across the hall. Their house wasn't as nice as Alyson's, but it was still large enough to fit all six of them comfortably. Next door to them was the rest of their family; aunts, uncles, grandparents, and so on. No Stunner even dared to come down this street. It was certain death. How could he ever be with Alyson? Too many questions for him to answer. He decided to work on his poem for English class; that would take his mind off of everything. 

"Are there any volunteers to read their poems aloud?" The teacher asked as he searched the class for a raised hand. None. Finally, Aaron stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. His eyes met Alyson's as they shared a moment of happiness. Aaron held the paper up and Alyson could see he was nervously shaking. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and began. 

" I know how deep, hate can run

For someone I've never seen

But in some odd way, shape, or form

You were brought to me, so clean

No rough edges in this epic tale

No rose colored glasses could see

The feeling I get when I look in your eyes

And the way you look back at me

I felt it that day, on your balcony

I know this feeling is true

I am so confused, lost in my thoughts

For my heart says 'I'm in love with you'" 

Aaron finished as he glanced at Alyson for her immediate reaction. Her eyes swelled with small happy tears, but she pushed them aside before anyone could notice. She silently stood up, brushed Aarons hand as they passed one another, and stood vulnerable in the front of the classroom. She smiled at the class, but directed it straight to Aaron who watched eagerly from his seat in the back. He noticed how perfect her lips were for him, and how curved her body looked today. Beautiful, he whispered under his breath as he leaned forward to listen. 

"The hate runs deeper

Than words could express

Funny thing; I don't hate you

Your eyes hold much more

Than I could contain

Inside my deepest wishes

They all come true

I saw you that night

Strolling down the street

It was then I knew you were mine

Although I cant see

What the future may bring

I know the chances

I'm willing to take"

Alyson finished as she walked back to her seat. The teacher peered over at her with a watchful eye, then proceeded to talk. 

"Alyson, that wasn't a poem. That is what we call a series of thoughts. Good job Aaron. Alyson, I'm afraid I'm going to have to fail you for this assignment. You're minus 150 points. I'm sorry." The teacher finished as he looked into her blue eyes. She nodded in understanding, afraid to fight, afraid to be hurt like her dad did last night. Aaron watched Alyson as she sat down, and slipped her another note. She looked into his eyes, her own now swelling with tears, and looked away with contempt. Aaron longed to hold her, to help her in her time of need, but ultimately knew it would only cause more problems. Everyone in the entire city knew the hatred that ran between their families; anyone would be more than happy to choose a side just to be accepted. Just to be sure that death would not be promised to them. Alyson knew this, Alyson knew the threat her father made to her last night. A tear fell to the floor. Another. Alyson stood up and ran out of the classroom, trailing her backpack behind her. Aaron jumped up in his seat and ran out after her. The entire class watched in disbelief; was this the end of the family curse? The family hatred? Had they really fallen in love? Silence deafened the ears of everyone. 

"Alyson wait!" Aaron yelled down the hallway, bringing interested students to their doorways. "Don't leave like this!"

"Aaron, I can't ever see you again. I'm leaving this school, I'm leaving this city." Alyson said as she pushed open the front doors of the school, more tears falling from her rosy cheeks. 

"Alyson, I won't see it happen." Aaron stated as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. Broad daylight. She fell into him willingly, wanting to be held and loved. Wanting much more than just a hug from him. Her tears crawled down his shirt sleeve as he held tighter onto her. The smell of her hair streamed into his senses, as he closed his eyes and silently cried. Alyson realized people were now stopped and watching them, students hanging out of the upstairs windows. Untold secrets told. Alyson backed away from him, placing her hand on his chest and peering into his eager eyes. 

"Goodbye" She said as she turned away; promising to never be seen again. She wept the whole way home. She wept until she had no more tears to shed. He watched her until she was out of sight, then muttered 'goodbye' under his breathe, hopes and dreams shattering. 


	7. Say Goodbye

            **Hah I need a change in this story and I don't know what to do! Oh well, writers block stinks…**

The first thing Aaron did when he got home was pick up his cell phone and dial Alyson's number. No answer. Aaron started sweating and becoming eager to hear her voice; he had to talk to her! He raced around his house, dodging glances from his family members. 

            "Aaron, what's your deal bro?" David, Aaron's oldest brother asked as David sat silently on the sofa in the living room. Head back, book in his face, feet kicked up; angry. David was filled with more hate for the Stunner's than most of the family had within them. Aaron shot him an angry glimpse and continued walking around the house. Pacing back and forth in the kitchen, Aaron banged his knee on the edge of the kitchen table. He didn't feel anything; only numbness. The bang would leave a nice bruise later.            

            "I don't care anymore," Aaron said as he talked to himself, walking steadily towards the front door, straight past David who perked up and stared at Aaron, "I'm going to see her"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Alyson stepped out onto her balcony; she always loved how the breeze greeted her with a warm surrounding. She smiled and closed her eyes as the sun poured down from the sky. Alyson walked to the edge of her balcony; jumping did cross her mind. She knew her parents would be too happy if she died. Her father would smile as her casket was lowered. 

"Alyson!" She heard a scream from below, in the streets. It was him. Aaron. Her heart skipped a beat as she leaned over to see him more clearly. A smile spread itself across her face, but she refused to let it linger too long. Eyes were watching. Spies were spying. Snipers were aiming. Aaron needed to leave now. "I need to see you!" 

"Aaron, no" Alyson called down as she strained against her heart and turned away. Her father's threat rang in her ears. How she longed to run to Aaron and feel his arms around her again. That moment was the best moment of her life. She felt love for the first time; even though he might not love her. No, she hated him. He hated her too. This was not the case though, she honestly did love him. She didn't know him! She scolded herself. She flopped down onto her bed and let a tear trickle down her cheek. Aaron still called her name from below, and Alyson heard the footsteps of another ascending the creaky staircase. Her heart palpitated and her pulse raced. She sprung up to a sitting position and made a choice of whether or not she should tend to Aaron, or await another blow across the face from her father. Tend to Aaron. She jumped to her feet and ran to the balcony where she hung over the side yet again, hair swinging around and hitting her in her face. "You need to leave, now! My father is coming!" 

"Alyson, come inside NOW!" A masculine voice yelled behind her as she flung around; her face met the back hand of another. Colin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was cold and unwanted by Alyson. She lightly scooted her potatoes around the plate as the meat lay there untouched. Father stopped eating and looked up at Alyson with a stern look as if to say 'eat, or you'll find me in your room tonight'. Alyson shuddered after she looked into his eyes; remember those few cold nights where he did wind up in her room. A chill went through her body as she remembered how his face was ridden with pleasure; disgusting pleasure. Alyson politely excused herself from the table, keeping this secret within the depths of her soul. She was embarrassed to have had to deal with such matters; nobody would understand. She wanted to be loved, be hugged, and be cared for by another. Aaron. A silent tear trickled down her cheek, a silent life of which she could not utter to anyone. Alyson escaped to her room where she felt safe for the moment. Footsteps once again sounded as they climbed the staircase and treaded down the hallway. Colin entered her room without a knock. The shadow of his immense body lingered in the doorway; staring intensely at Alyson. 

"I knew something was going on with you two. Don't you understand?" Colin screamed as he slammed her door and locked it. He took a few quick steps toward Alyson, hand raised as if he were going to hit her again. Alyson whimpered slightly and scrunched herself back into her pillows. Colin stopped. 

"Nothing, is going on Colin." Alyson whispered as she pushed her hair out of her dilated eyes. Colin knew she was lying. 

"I've seen you, don't you dare lie to me!" His fist struck one of the pillows on her bed, making a loud thump. Alyson let tears fall down her face. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't they understand love? Her father loved her mother, why couldn't they allow Alyson to love Aaron?

"You're staying home tomorrow. Next time I see you around him, he's going to die. Understand? Consider this your fair warning." Colin said as he pushed Alyson off of the bed and onto the cold, hard floor. Alyson let more tears stream down her face; how could she deny her heart? She wasn't going to. To spite her parents, she would pursue Aaron. No. She didn't want him to die. Goodbye Aaron, Alyson whispered; Goodbye. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron's eyes steadily searched the mass of students for the face he knew to love. Nowhere could she be found. He began to panic as he took a seat in his first hour class; empty seat next to him. 'Why did I have to go over to her house yesterday, why did I need to see her so badly? Now I got her in trouble or maybe something worse' He scolded himself. His eyes stared straight ahead; but not at anything located inside the chilly classroom. Aaron was peering into a distant time, a time where he never knew Alyson Stunner. Anger filled his body yet again. Unrepressed anger for the Stunner's. 


	8. A new beginning

            Alyson had to talk to him after he got out of school. She felt a strong need to see him though she had no idea why. Her thoughts strayed between right and wrong until finally she picked up her cell phone and dialed Aaron's number. Alyson had never felt that a moment could last this long, ring after ring, her heart pumped faster. No answer. She hung up and tried again yet to no avail. Was he ignoring her? Impossible. He liked her, right? No.

 Aaron sat on his bed, listening to the familiar ring tone; staring at Alyson's number flashing on the screen of the phone. He wanted so much to answer, if even nothing was said between them; to hear her breathing would be sufficient enough for him. No. He had a job to do; his brother threatened her life! Either David would torture her, or Aaron could kill her quickly. If Aaron didn't do it, or tried to stop anyone else from following through with the murder; Aaron would be killed also. Why was it brought to this? Aaron wished he never had met Alyson. Her number appeared again as Aarons phone began to ring. Aaron quickly silenced it, and then left the room. Alyson let a tear fall onto her pillow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alyson walked by herself to school the next day, feeling more alone than ever. She tried to conceal the bruises from the night on her cheek, but it was no use. Colin had ended up just like her father, and who knows what Brandon will be like. He's only 13 she said to herself, knowing all too well that he hates the Caprice's just as much as their father. Why so much violence? Alyson would never know. The classroom was exceptionally cold that day. More so than most days. Aaron walked in. Alyson's heart jumped, but not in an overexcited way. Aaron didn't look at her; not even once. He smiled at another girl who sat behind Alyson. Alyson's heart melted through the ground and crawled into a corner. Nobody could mistake the look of lust; why had Aaron looked at another girl in such a way? Alyson felt her eyes tearing up as she bent down to get a pencil out of her bag. Her hands were shaking very noticeably. Aaron saw this. He wanted to reach out and hold her hands, hold her body close to his. Impossible. I have to kill her or die myself he thought to himself; eradicating any feelings of compassion for the split second. His heart wept for her. The entire classroom sat in silence; eerie silence. The dismissal bell deafened everyone. 

Alyson quickly gathered her belongings and walked out of the musty classroom. She needed to not be near Aaron anymore, not now at least. Aaron felt the same way. They went their separate ways to the next class. After that class was over they usually passed each other in the hall with a pleasing smile and an amazingly captivating stare. Not today. Aaron bumped into Alyson's arm, throwing Alyson off balance yet placing something in her hand in the process. Alyson looked at the crumpled sheet of a corner of notebook paper and shoved it into her pocket with a half smile. 


	9. Something old something new

            Alyson walked quickly to the park on the outskirts of the city; a place where few people went. Aaron sat in utter silence on the park bench, staring at the clouds and dreaming of Alyson. He smiled gently and closed his eyes; listening to the sounds of birds, animals, and life. A soft breeze made Alyson's hair dance around as she spotted Aaron sitting on the bench with his eyes shut, and gaze towards the heavens. Alyson smiled and picked up her pace over to Aaron. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but pure beauty, pure innocence walking towards him. He stood up and opened his arms for Alyson to fall into. They hugged endlessly in a tight embrace; unafraid of others who were watching with secret eyes. Aaron lifted Alyson's chin up to look into his eyes, then he planted a kiss on her soft and waiting lips. The kiss was perfect. Eyes closed, wind gently blowing, hair dancing, skirt flowing; it was perfect. Alyson never wanted it to end and she pushed for more, Aaron gave her more. He never felt as full as he did with Alyson in his arms and with Alyson's lips on his. Nothing could change this moment. Nothing could change love. Alyson finally backed away and looked into Aaron's bright green eyes, so beautiful, so untouchable. Alyson smiled gently then reached up and brushed her finger along his cheek. Aaron took her hand in his, and gently kissed it. Alyson smiled lovingly then led Aaron to the park bench so they could both sit down. 

            "Why is it that you brought me here?" Alyson asked as she held on tightly to Aarons hand.

            "I had to see you again."

            "But you see me everyday"

            "Not enough" Aaron said as his eyes held much confusion. Alyson sensed this and lightly kissed his lips again. Aaron didn't smile, but Alyson knew he cared for her. "My brother said he would kill me if I didn't kill you." Alyson's smile faded. She knew something like this would happen. She looked deeply into Aarons eyes then planted another kiss on his soft lips. Perfect lips. Her smile once again showed, and so did Aarons. 

            "I care not what this world thinks of us. I only care what you think of me." Alyson spoke to Aaron. 

            "I too care not, but my family unfortunately does."

            "They don't know me, and mine you. Why must this hate run so deep between our families, neither of us understand why we are fighting? Brawls happen all the time and our families are dying. Why then, must you and I be involved? I will take a chance with you; I will give up my family's name and become a Caprice if you should so ask it of me." Alyson said as she stared at Aaron. Aaron was looking away now, at the ground. The wind blew some sand up in the air and Aaron watched it get carried away. Alyson ran her forefinger along Aaron's jaw line. He looked up at her, into her deep blue eyes. He knew what his heart desired for him to do, but he could not take a chance of getting her hurt. Her only enemy was him. 

            "Meet me at the church tonight, and there you shall be wed to me." Aaron said as he softly kissed Alyson. The soft kiss grew passionate; they needed each other to survive. Alyson let a tear trickle down her cheek and Aaron brushed it away with his palm. Alyson stood up with a genuine smile, staring at Aaron who was still seated on the bench holding her hand. Alyson blew him a kiss and turned to walk away. 

            "I'll see you tonight" Alyson said at last, turning around to glance at Aaron once more. She walked backwards a few steps still gazing into his eyes from a distance, and then turned around and disappeared among some trees. Aaron watched until she was out of sight, but not out of mind. He smiled at the thought of marrying her, but he knew what his brother threatened of him. He didn't care; he would die for her if he needed to. He loved her with everything he possessed. He loved her with all of his heart. Tonight was the night he'd been waiting for all of his life. Tonight would be perfect, or so he hoped. 


End file.
